Amor sin fronteras
by Dragon saku
Summary: Ciudad Academia, una isla artificial dónde predomina a ciencia, en la cual habitan más de 2 millones de personas y el 90 por ciento son estudiantes con habilidades especiales, se los llaman sper. En esta misma ciudad se desarrolla una historia de amor
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todo, aquí Dragon saku con una nueva historia, la cual estoy haciendo con ayuda de una buena amiga mía, a si que de parte de los dos esperamos que les guste a la disfruten como nosotros al hacerla**

 **Estoy enamorada de…**

En una de las calles de esta gran ciudad se podía ver caminando a una joven de 16 años, su cabello era castaño oscuro le llegaba hasta la espalda alta, parte derecha de su flequillo era sostenido por una hebilla con forma de rana y un mechón de cabello sobresalía de cabeza haciendo apariencia de una antena, sus ojos eran de color castaño oscuro, su cuerpo si bien no estaba tan desarrollado como otras chicas, estaba bien proporcionado y su vestimenta la clásica de la prestigiosa academia femenina Tokiwadai, la cual consistía una camisa blanca manga larga sobre este un saco marrón claro, una falda gris, medias hasta los muslos y zapatos marrones. Esta joven era se llamaba Last Order un clon de la antigua tercera nivel 5, Mikoto Misaka

Tras unos minutos de caminata llego a un edificio de departamentos, subió hasta el piso donde estaba el departamento dónde vive con su familia por así decirlo

\- ¡eh regresado! ¡Dice Misaka Misaka mientras se quita los zapatos y te saluda! – saludo Last Order con el entusiasmo del que es caracterizada a un hombre joven de unos 22 años de cabello blanco que estaba recostado en un sofá él era el antiguo sper más fuertemente de ciudad Academia, Accelerator

-Tch, como siempre tan ruidosa- gruñe Accelerator con fastidio

-Acaso no quieres saber cómo le fue a Misaka en la escuela, exclama Misaka mientras infla las mejillas para parecer molesta! – le recriminó Last Order a Accelerator mientras se acercaba a él

-Nah, sólo déjame dormir- contestó el albino con indiferencia mientras se daba vuelta y dándole la espalda a la joven

\- ¿¡Porque no vamos a un parque de diversiones!? Dice Misaka Misaka mientras trata de tirarte del sofá! – propuso sonriente Last Order mientras sacudía de la camiseta al albino

\- ¡Déjame solo maldita mocosa! – grito Accelerator con fastidio pero eso no desánimo a Last Order

\- ¡Vamos, vamos! Hace tiempo que no salimos juntos! exclama Misaka Misaka mientras te jala la camisa- insistió Last Order con una sonrisa pero antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa alguien interrumpió

-Oh ya veo que regresó la chiquilla ruidosa...- una voz femenina había interrumpido Last Order, esta voz le pertenecía a una mujer joven de unos 22 años de edad, ella era conocida como Misaka Worst o simplemente Worst, era una mujer con cabello castaño oscuro y ojos del mismo color, su cuerpo estaba bien esculpido que cualquier mujer desearía tener, aunque era una clon de Mikoto Misaka, Worst se parecía a Misuzu Misaka, madre de Mikoto, Worst estaba vestida una musculosa de tirantes gris, pantalones de jeans azules cortos llegando justo a los muslos dejando una buena vista de sus piernas

-Tch, cállate Worst- gruñe Accelerator ante el comentario de Worst

-escuche a Yomikawa que hacían falta un par de cosas, reporta Misaka, que tal si me acompañas a comprar lo que me dijo- propuso Worst ya que ella había escuchado la conversación de Last Order y Accelerator, además de que ella tenia sentimientos por el ex numero uno

-Ah esta bien si no voy me espera un sermón por parte de Yomikawa- acepto rápidamente Accelerator cosa que entristeció a Last Order pero trato de no demostrarlo - ¿Last Order, quieres ir? – preguntó Accelerator a Last Order las se había perdido en su pensamiento a causa de sus sentimientos

-... Ah no, tengo tarea que hacer de la Academia, dice Misaka Misaka mientras se va a su habitación corriendo- mintió Last Order mientras se dirigía hacia su habitación

\- ¿Mmm? Que raro ella quería que la llevara a un parque de diversiones, pensaba llevarlas terminando de las compras...- dijo Accelerator pensando sobre el comportamiento de la adolescente pero no pudo ya que fue interrumpido

-No importa, así se comporta una chica ordinaria de secundaria, recuerda Misaka- mintió Worst ya que sabía lo que pasaba a Last Order y no quería que Accelerator se acercará a ella

 *****Habitación de Last Order*****

*Sniff,Sniff*

Se escuchaba un sollozo dentro de la habitación, en la cama se encontraba Last Order sentada mientras se abrazaba sus piernas y lágrimas salían de sus ojos ya que le dolían el corazón, sentí una punzada de dolor

\- ¡¿Porque siempre tiene que aparecer Worst!? Yo solo quería estar a solas con él, dice Misaka Misaka mientras recuerda... A lo largo de estos años siempre lo he admirado y pensado en el como un amigo, yo soy quiero que él sea feliz, se que a sufrido mucho y se sigue culpando con lo que paso con la Sisters, no quiero que caiga en la oscuridad de nuevo y quiero estar con él... Aunque últimamente me siento algo rara cuando lo veo con ella... ¡No, no, imposible! Piensa Misaka Misaka aunque yo solo deseo que el ya no me vea como una niña! Ya no lo soy! Ya estoy grande! Yo solo quiero que me vea como una mujer... Puede ser posible... Misaka esta enamorada de Accelerator... Si, puede que si... Si a lo largo de estos años esos sentimientos han tenido más peso en mi corazón...- reconoció Last Order mientras se costaba para no pensar en esos sentimientos suyos por el ex numero uno

 **Hola espero que les haya gustado nuestro prólogo, será una historia de romance a full, bueno manden reviews sobre sus opiniones. Nos vemos en la próxima, se despide Dragon saku**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos, aquí su rey legítimo el gran y poderoso Dragon saku, nah de seguro que ni me respetan. Bueno lo que vine, aquí es el primer capítulo que fue hecho mayormente por mi amiga Tamara, así que no me den el crédito, aunque no me negaría si me lo ofrecen, pero de parte de los dos esperamos que disfruten del capitulo**

 **La cita inesperada**

Era una mañana despejada en la guiada por la ciencia, pero en el departamento de Aiho Yomikawa más precisamente en la habitación de Last Order

La adolescente se levantó con pereza, ya que había llorado hasta altas horas de la noche. Fijó su vista en su reloj despertador, haciendo que sus ojos se ensancharan como platos al darse cuenta de eran las 7:30 a.m. y sólo faltaba media hora para que comiencen las clases

A una velocidad casi inhumana se baño y se cambio el uniforme por uno limpio ya que había dormido con el otro, el cual había quedado muy arrugado

 *****Departamento de Yomikawa / Comedor*****

En la mesa se encontraban la doctora Yomikawa, la cual desayunaba un desayuno balanceado en vitaminas y proteínas, Worst se encontraba frente a la doctora y su desayuno era básicamente comida chatarra, último era Accelerator el cual ya iba por su quinto vaso de café con bastante cafeína

La habitación era en si un silencio que de un momento a otro se llenó de ruido por causa de una sola persona, la cual era Last Order que había entrado apurada y comió su desayuno de huevos con tocino al punto de casi atragantarse con esta misma, lo que causó que una gota se deslizará por detrás de las cabezas de los presentes

-Oye mocosa ¿Por qué tanto apuro? – pregunto Accelerator mientras seguía tomando su café

-Es que me quede dormida y se me hizo tarde dice Misaka rápidamente mientras Misaka trata de acabar su desayuno- respondió Last Order

Tras terminar su desayuno la adolescente la puerta del apartamento para calzarse e irse a la academia

-Oye Last Order ¿Aun quieres ir al parque de diversiones? – pregunto Accelerator a Last Order, la cual estaba sentada junto a la puerta calzándose, la pregunta causó que la adolescente detuviera y dirija su mirada de sorpresa al albino

\- ¡¿De verdad?! ¡¿Me llevaras al parque de diversiones?! ¡Pregunta Misaka Misaka con emoción! – exclamó Last Order con estrellas en los ojos por la emoción

-Si pero…- trato de responder Accelerator pero fue interrumpido

-Oye Accelerator encontré un nuevo bar, vamos hoy- interrumpió Worst que salió detrás Accelerator y se colgó de su brazo cosa que no le gusto a Last Order

-Deja de molestar Worst- se quejo Accelerator mientras trata de librar su brazo del agarre de Worst pero esta solo lo hacía más fuerte

-Vamos va a ser divertido, si se nos hace tarde podemos pasarla en un hotel- propuso Worst con voz sensual mientras apretaba su gran busto contra el brazo del albino

Last Order al ver esto ardía de furia pero lo que la entristeció fue que Accelerator no se quitaba a Worst de encima, lo único que hizo fue terminar de calzarse y darle la espalda a Accelerator -Se me hace tarde dice Misaka Misaka mientras se va- dijo Last Order saliendo del apartamento y sin esperar respuesta cerro la puerta detrás de ella para luego comenzar a irse caminando hacia Tokiwadai

 *****Después de la escuela*****

Después de un día cansado de clases Last Order iba hacia la salida de Tokiwadai cuando se encontró a Accelerator de pie en la puerta.

\- ¿Que haces aquí, no ibas a ir a un bar con Worst? pregunta Misaka Misaka con curiosidad.- pregunto la chica.

-No es obvio vengo por ti y nunca acepte ir con Worst a un bar, eso era cosa de ella- contesto el albino.

Cuando iban a tomar un retorno que los llevaría hasta su departamento el chico siguió de frente.

\- ¿No vamos a casa? dice Misaka Misaka mientras señala el camino- dijo la adolescente con duda al albino ir por otro camino

\- ¿Ah? ¿Acaso no quieres ir al parque de diversiones? - pregunto Accelerator.

\- ¡¿Enserio me llevaras?! ¡Dice Misaka Misaka con alegría! – dijo felizmente la chica

Iban camino a un parque de diversiones que era nuevo en la ciudad

-Dime, últimamente estas algo rara ¿que es lo que te pasa?.- pregunto repentinamente Accelerator.

\- ¿Ah? Es por lo de ayer... no es nada solo tenia tarea que hacer pero se me había olvidado dice Misaka Misaka mientras recuerda- mintió Last Order mientras miraba para otro lado

\- ¿Estas segura? Recuerda que yo solo estoy para ti, todo lo que necesites puedes pedírmelo- declaro Accelerator

-...- al escuchar esas palabras, Last Order se sonrojo y apartó la mirada para que el no se diera cuenta.

Una vez en el parque de diversiones fueron a todos los juegos, aunque reservaron lo mejor para el final... La rueda de la fortuna. Cuando llego a la parte más alta, Accelerator controlo un poco los vectores del juego para que Last Order pudiera ver la ciudad bañada en el color del crepúsculo.

-Ella definitivamente ya no es una niña. Ha pasado 6 años desde que la conocí en aquel callejón y desde ese entonces nunca me he podido separar de ella...- pensaba Accelerator mientras miraba a la chica que está emocionada viendo el paisaje.

\- ¿Uh? ¿Sucede algo malo, te sientes mal? Pregunta Misaka Misaka tratando de descifrar tu cara- pregunto Last Order al ver que Accelerator la miraba fijamente

-Tch no es nada, es hora de que nos vayamos si no Yomikawa se molestara.- dijo Accelerator mientras manipulaba los vectores para hacer que la rueda de la fortuna se moviera.

Caminando camino a casa Last Order reconoció el lugar por donde iban pasando.

\- ¡Oh mira! ¡Aquí es donde nos conocimos! ¡Dice Misaka Misaka mientras suspira! – dijo Last Order con nostalgia

-Han pasado 6 años desde que te salve de Amai Ao- dijo Accelerator mientras recordaba

-Cierto de no ser por ti no estaría con vida... Aunque eso te costo mucho dice Misaka Misaka observándote- dijo la adolescente mirando los ojos rojos de Accelerator

Para salvar a last order, que en ese entonces tenía la apariencia de una niña de 10 años, Accelerator tuvo que controlar los vectores de su cerebro y controlarlo, aunque descuido a su enemigo Amai Ao quien le disparó en la frente quitándole la habilidad de hablar y de usar su poder completamente.

-Si aunque valió la pena...- dijo Accelerator mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la chica como cuando aún era niña...

Pero lo que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta es que una persona los había estado siguiendo y esa persona era Misaka Worst que los miraba desde uno de los callejones

-Tendré esforzarme si quiero ganar a Accelerator si no se lo quedará la mocosa pero al menos tengo la ventaja- dijo Worst para si misma mientras desaparecía en la oscuridad del callejón

 **Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo, de nuevo de parte de los dos esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado como nosotros al hacerlo. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo se despide Dragon saku**


End file.
